


Glow

by Ausp_ice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Art, M/M, My own art ha, but only kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: They're sinking. Water weaves into the gaps of their exposed endoskeleton, cold fingers wrapping around their plastimetal ribs, pulling them into the depths. Their power cores are working overtime, trying to output enough heat to keep their processors from shutting down, manifesting in a brilliant glow blooming from within them.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I made a piece of art for one of the Dechart Games prompts, and it hit me hard enough to make a very brief snippet. I may write more for this, but who knows? 
> 
> Art is posted on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice/status/1251868896157630464?s=20)!

They're sinking. Water weaves into the gaps of their exposed endoskeleton, cold fingers wrapping around their plastimetal ribs, pulling them into the depths. Their power cores are working overtime, trying to output enough heat to keep their processors from shutting down, manifesting in a brilliant glow blooming from within them. 

Connor grasps at the Nines's clavicles, hooking his skeletal fingers around them.  _ Nines... _

Eyes blink wearily at him, brilliant blue light spilling from glassy irises.  _ Connor... _ He hooks cold fingers around the back of Connor's neck.  _ We don't have long... _

_ I know _ , he murmurs in their conjoined minds. He pulls himself close, even as his limbs start losing strength, as Nines becomes the only thing holding them together as they sink, lower and lower and lower. 

They reach the ocean floor like a feather fluttering to the earth. Connor's feet brush against the sand first, legs folding, bringing him almost gently to his knees. Nines remains somewhat balanced, at least—tipping over slowly, like a tower falling in slow motion. 

Hands frame Connor's face, and gravity pulls him down in a way that tips his head up, raising his gaze towards the distant, distant surface. He barely has the energy to move anymore. He closes his eyes, sliding a hand over the brilliant glow of Nines's exposed heart. Words don't seem to be enough right now, so he sends—everything. His memories, his emotions, his love. Everything that he is, he wants Nines to have. 

Nines takes it, and echoes himself in return— _ love you love you I don't want to die I'm scared— _ and then a shift— _ we're together we're alright if we're together it's alright— _

All that they are, all that they were, all that they could have been. Wound together in this single point of union. Connor shifts his jaw, as much as he can. He slowly shapes the words as he projects them in their mind— _ love you, too. _

And with that, the heaviness seems to grow, pressing them down. The world is becoming dark, and he doesn't know if it's his optical units malfunctioning or their power cores fading. 

The last thing he knows is Nines. Him and Nines, together from now, together to... 

... 

**BLACK BOX DATA SAVED**

**SHUTTING DOWN...**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on social media:  
> Deviantart: [Ausp-ice](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice)  
> Tumblr: [ausp-ice](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: [ausp.icium](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium/)  
> Twitter: [Ausp_ice](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for years or for hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070828) by [Shadowlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlit/pseuds/Shadowlit)




End file.
